Highschool Dxd: Twin Dragons
by TheWhiteUnicornGundam
Summary: When you think dragons of highschool dxd, you think of Issei and Ddraig or Vali and Albion, But what if another came? What if this new Dragon Holder was Issei's long Lost brother? What if Akeno started gaining feelings for this dragon holder? Well, just read and find out!
1. chapter 1

Life was pretty normal for a certain redhead's peerage members, mostly for the pawn of the group, Issei Hyoudou. Issei is part of the perverted trio, and gets beats up by the girls every time they catch him peeking, which is always. But yet, Issei is one of the strongest of the group since he has the power of the red dragon emperor.

But, I have a question for all you to think about. Do you think Issei knows that him and his enemy, Vali, are the only people with Dragon Sacred Gears ( _As i call them_ ) or do you think he is gonna find out about another dragon emperor.

Now with that thought in your head, it's time to let the awesomness go!

-(Scene change)-

A soft groan came from a bed in a room with, well, a lot of hentai manga. A head poked out from the bed sheets, it's brown hair being messy as ever as his tired light brown eyes staring around the room. This is Issei hyoudou, the holder of the Red Dragon.

He yawns as he gets out of bed to get ready for the school. A soft, more girly, yawn came out of the bed. Issei looks behind him and at the bed just as a certain redhead sat up in bed, the blanket sliding down her bed, her breasts bouncing slightly.

Issei blushes and smiles pervertedly. The girl with long red hair is Rias gremory. Tias looks over at her pawn and smiles. "Morning Issei.", she says to him, giggling when she saw his smile. Issei and Rias have been acting more, dirty, during their time together, but they are both still virgins so, nothing to worry about.

"Mo-mor-morning Rias.", Issei stutters. The door to the room opened as a seemingly petty white haired girl with a cat clip in her hair looked at them, her face emontionless. she was wearing a pink and white skirt and white button up short sleeve shirt. 'She's is already dressed for school.', Issei though as he looked at the girl.

"Breakfast is ready.", The small girl said in a emontionless tone. He looked over at the clock and started to freak. "we're gonna be late for school!" he shouted amd quickly searched his room, which was large, for his school cloths. after a few minutes, he was wearing a short sleeve unbuttoned shirt over a red shirt and black pants.

He grabbed his bag and smiled. Rias chuckles and got up before getting dressed. Rias now wearing the same uniform as the small girl, Koneko. The 3 of them walked out of Issei's room and downstairs to the kitchen where everyone else was. ( _if you watched the show then you know who they are cause i am slightly done with introductions._ )

-(scene change)-

Issei yawned as he walked with everyone to their school, Kouh Academy. "Rias. i heard we were getting a new student.", Kiba says to Rias which she replied with ,"I heard it was another male joining." Issei heard it and thought ,'Another guy. Wonder if it's a pervert like me and the other guys. naaa. doubt it.'

Once they reached Kouh Academy, they walked to the Occult Research Club area to check up on another one of their members, Gasper. Once they walked inside, they were greeted by a shaking box in the center of the room and a male sitting on Rias' desk.

Issei growled as he summoned a red dragon-like gauntlet on his left arm, a single green gem in the center of the back of the hand with dark red claws covering his fingers, just as Kiba and Xenovia summoned a sword.

The male wore the same male uniform as Issei and Kiba but wore a Black and Red long sleeve shirt with a hood connected to it, which was covering his head and shadowing his face. The male chuckled. "Who are you!?", Rias demanded/questioned.

"Oh Rias. I can't believe it, forgetting your other rook.", The male says. Issei growled. "What are you talking about!? If she knew who you were then she wouldn't of asked who you were!", Issei slightly yelled at the male. The male gave no reponse.

"Issei.", Rias says. Issei nods before dashing at the male. Right when Issei's fist came close to hitting the male, he grabbed Issei's fist with his hand. Issei looked at the male but stopped when he saw the male's arm. On the male's arm was midnight black dragon-like guantlet, a shiny red gem on the back of the hand, a ghost white flame design running down the gauntlet, the same ghost white being the color of the claws covering the male' fingers.

"Red dragon emperor, Issei hyoudou, holder of the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig.",the male says. "H-how did you know?", Issei questions. "Vex told me.", He replies. the red gem on the back of the black dragon sacred gear glowed a piercing red before a voice sounding like a calmming wind came out ,"Hello." The voice sounded feminine.

The glow stopped just as the voice did. Everyone looked at the male, well, except the box. The male chuckles and gets off the desk he was on. He stood about a few inches taller then Issei. He reaches up with his other hand and removes his hood, revealing his spiky, yet messy, brown hair and jade green eyes.

"I am Jade Hyoudou, long lost brother of Issei Hyoudou, holder of the Dragon of Darkness, Vexnus.", The male says with a smile and a bow. Issei and the rest gasp, suprised by what they just heard. Issei started to rethink about his life and what he just heard.

All his life, he lived without a brother or anything like that, all he had was his friends and family, as well as everybody in the Occult Research club. Sure Kiva acted like a brother but he never was a brother to Issei, but hearing what he just heard, made him rethink about having a brother. "B-b-but how!? I lived my whole life as a single child, yet you say you're my brother!", Issei slightly yells at Jade.

Jade sighs before saying ," I was kidnapped when i was 3, which was when you were only 2 years old, you didn't remember much from then so you forgot about me. Our parents tried find me, but failed and forgot about me. I escaped when i was 5 and tried me best to survive, and then thats when i met Rias. She gave me a home, food, and made a part of her peerage. And finally, Rias sent me on a mission that took me a few years to do, well, it was more like a training mission."

All while everyone listened, Issei's and Jade's arms returned to normal as Jade let go of Issei's arm. Once Jade finished, everyong was surprised, now slightly remembering the rook slowly. Jade smiled slightly before getting tackled by Koneko.

"Stupid idiot, you kept us worried.", Koneko says softly. Jade smiles slowly and hugs her.

-(screen fades)-

 **A/n: _I know. Kinda weird way to end it but its my story. This was something i was thinking of for a while but not could figure out how to start it. Well, hope you like my story._**


	2. down

This story if be down for a while. Please leave ideas for the next chapter.


End file.
